It is known to practice yoga while seated in a chair, or to incorporate a chair or another structure such as a wall into the yoga practice. However, chairs are not standardized and walls are not always accessible in a given space.
It would be desirable to provide a portable, compact, multi-function support unit to perform the functions of both chairs and walls in order to make the practice of yoga more comfortable and convenient.
It would further be desirable for the support unit to provide specific handholds and footholds to guide and facilitate the yoga practice.